In many optical systems there is a need for the use of mirrors to control the path of beams of radiation. In order to accurately control the path of a beam of radiation, a mirror should be adjustable in translation along the path of the beam to control the displacement of the reflected beam along a preset plane, and be adjustable in a pivotal manner about any axis parallel to the mirror surface to control the deflection. Furthermore, it is desirable that the mirror mount should be relatively inexpensive, be manufactured by standard techniques, and still provide the means for accurately adjusting the mirror so that the path of the beam can be precisely controlled.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved adjustable mirror mount for optical systems.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved low cost mirror mount that provides for adjustments in translation and pivotal motion.